httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Stella
Star Stella is a female Night Fury and is the dragon of Knight Watch and later Mich. Description Star Stella is a dark blue-black female Night Fury with yellow eyes. She is sleek and agile in the air. She's a little clumpsy on on the ground however. Star Stella has a star shape scale on her muzzle. Star Stella is fiercely loyal to her master Knight Watch and aggressive towards anyone who opposes him. When she becomes Mich's dragon, knowing Knight Watch's soul is trapped inside of him, she becomes very protective over the boy and acts as a mother figure, so to speak for Mich and his friends. History Star Stella came with Knight Watch to Skaal and attempted to fight Ivory Clan. They held their own for the most part, despite being out numbers, thanks to Star Stella's speed. However they were still forced to retreat because Ivory had the upper hand, having numbers on their side. Together Star Stella and Knight Watch discovered an arm navy force of Viking Raiders called the Ragnarok sailing past the island. Knight Watch informed them of the village Frost Fall and their many exotic dragons. They discovered the Raiders were dragon enslavers looking for rare and power full dragons to capture and add to their army. Star Stella's speed and strength demistrated that she was superior to all their dragons, that is until the leader of the raiders revealed she had a female Bewilderbeast that forced Star Stella under her control. Desite being fiercy loyal to Knight Watch, not even Star Stella could resist the Bewilderbeast's control. This forced Knight Watch then used his dark powers to caputer Ragnarok's leader and demanded that his dragon be release or he would kill her. Facing death and the lost of her master the Bewilderbeast released Star Stella, however Knight Watch had no intention on releasing the raider's leader. Instead he gain control over the Ragnarok's ships and their dragons as long as he has their leader captive. He planed on attack Frost Fall because he knew Ivory was there. The following day, Knight Watch set sail to invade Frost Fall. Ivory managed to held his progress, however using the Bewilderbeast's mind control powers, he was able to take away their dragons. Despite this, Ivory was still able to fight back and keep the dragons at bay while Frost Fall defended themselves from the invading Vikings. In the end, Knight Watch abandoned the Bewilderbeast to fight Jack Knife's Black Death and the Shiverwings' colony. Star Stella momentarily fell under Dante's control thanks to his dovahkiin abilities. However Knight Watch had already made plans to flee and tried to direct Ragnarok to retreat, however Star Stella was shot down from the sky when she was struck by one of Slasho's lighting arrows, fired from her dragon Toblerone greatly wounding her. That night Star Stella and Knight Watch, wounded and defeated met up with the Ragnarok remaining ships after her lose again Frost Fall and Ivory. They had lost almost half of their dragons. This made it significantly easier for Knight Watch to take control over the group with his superior dragon and dark powers. Star Stella quickly established herself as the dominant dragon over the remaining dragons. Star Stella is ultimately killed by Dante and her soul adsorb. However once Knight Watch has his reclamation, Dante bring Star Stella back to life. She later become the dragon of Mich, who's body houses Knight Watch's soul. Trivia *Star Stella is actually a ragular dragon from Equestria and travel to the world of Vikings and Dragons along with her master Knight Watch. *Beyond this story, she actually dies, and has her soul absorbed by Dante, the Dovahkiin. However, later gets brought back to life. Category:Vikings Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Trained Dragons Category:Ragnarok members